Part of Me Sequel to Sweet Surrender
by Trina and Crystal
Summary: A mini series of two fics. . .With a very dominate Matt, making his brother Jeff submit to his darkest desires. . . Written by: Crystal


_

* * *

_**Part of Me**

_I know you well_

_You are a part of me_

_I know you better than I know myself_

_I know you best_

_Better than anyone_

_I know you better than I know myself_

Ever since that night, I've plotted and planned. I've watched and waited like a predator in the night stalking his prey. You became my obsession, soon to be my possession. The more I watched, the more I came to know the real you. The deeper, darker side that you thought no one could see. I see it in your eyes when you hover over your little fuck toy boyfriend. The darkness buried deep in your soul, but I see through the front you put on.

Sure you can dominate your little toy, he submits to you with a single glimmer of dominance in your gaze. But deep within, behind the fiery gaze, I can see it. I see what you crave, what you truly want. You know deep down that your little toy will never be able to give it to you. He's too pure, almost angelic. It may not sound like pure innocence when he's screaming for you to fuck him harder, but it is. He says the things you want to hear, merely for you. I know by the sound of his voice that there is nothing dark behind those words. There is no deeper need within him, like there is within you. He does not crave what you do.

I know what you crave, it is in our blood. This darkness, dominance, submission, it's a part of you, and I. Over the years I've come to accept it, and find great pleasure in it. Seeing the looks in their eyes as they completely submit to me. I know you would too. You are more than willing to submit to the right person. The one person you're craving for. The dark god that can make you fall to your knees with a single glance. Like a desperate angel pleading with the devil.

You pushed the urge deep inside, so you could resist it easier. We both know that no matter how deep, you buried it in the back of your mind. It's there. It's claws at you every time you look down at your pathetic little fuck toy. You want it desperately. The dark, icy glare. To feel the shiver run down your spine. To watch as the predatory grin sweeps across your master, like I wolf ready to kill. To feel the hands and fingers touching you possessively. To quickly obey every command that is spoken to you. To shudder at the growl as you fail. To beg for forgiveness, only to be punished for your failure.

Punishment. That is what you crave the most isn't it? The punishment that only a master can give you. The liquid fire of a slice of the blade, the crack of the whip, the sting of the paddle, the searing heat of an open hand. The utter humiliation of crawling like a dog, forced to kiss the feet of your new god. Your lord and master of darkness. All this and the irresistible throb of your cock, as you are denied the release you need. The ache from being treated the way you crave. Like a dirty, insignificant slut, who needs to be reminded who is in charge. Reminded who they belong to, who they are a part of. You will find out who you are a part of, who can dominate you like no other. All I need is the right time, and the time is now.

_You don't judge_

_You can't speak_

_You can't leave_

_You can't hurt me_

_You're just here for me to use_

I stand at the adjoining door between our rooms, in a simple pair of black silk boxers. I stand there watching you, tracing the outline of your body in the air with my finger. Starting at your head, tracing along your spine, down over your pajama pant clad ass and legs. The pretty body that could use a few marks along with the various tattoos. Marks of possession, the mark of your master. In places for your constant reminder, in places only I know.

You moan softly in your sleep as you roll over, you face now in front of mine. With a crooked grin I tilt my head taking in the details. The intricately shaven lines on your cheeks, the slight wrinkle of your brow as your dream works on your mind, the pure innocence laced with the perfect amount of pretty darkness. I smirk slightly when I see your lip tremble as you whimper softly. Yes my pet, you're dreaming about what you crave aren't you?

Your dreams will come true this night dear brother, no matter how much you resist, because of the simple fact of our relation. The fact that I am your brother, but all that will fade when you come to realize that you are merely for me to use. For the both of us to fulfill that darker need. No longer will we be older and younger brother, but master and slave, dark god and fallen angel, as we are consumed by our dark lust for domination and submission.

Swiftly and silently I approach the side of your bed, slowly licking my lips at the sight of you. You lie in blissful slumber, unaware of what you are about to endure.

"Jeffrey." Your name escapes my lips in a growl.

You shudder, still lost in your dream world. I lean closer whispering in a dark, seductive tone.

"I know what you crave Jeffrey, what you need." I reach up my fingers sliding possessively over your cheek. "I can give it to you Jeffrey, fulfill your dark desires, be the master to your slave."

With that your eyes flutter open and you gasp as your gaze locks on mine.

"M. . .Matt. . .what are you doing?"

A grin slowly creeps cross my face with my answer.

"I'm going to give you what you crave dear brother."

You shiver pulling away from me sitting on the far end of the bed.

"Matt, you're my brother, you. . .we. . .you can't do that."

"I can, and I will." I growl softly as my dark possessive gaze sweeps over your huddled form. "Resist if you must, but I know you want this as much as I do, perhaps more."

You bite your lip, your conscience thought slowly slipping away. Your hands slip down to hide your sudden arousal from me. A low whimper escapes your throat as your last grasp on reality floats away. I smirk and get up on the bed. My hair falls like a dark veil over my face as I crawl to you my heated gaze locked on you.

"Stop denying it Jeffrey. I've seen in it your eyes, when you're hovering over innocent little Shannon. I see the dark desires behind your eyes, you want nothing more than for you little angel to turn to the dark side. You know he won't Jeffrey, he never will. He is too pure, far too innocent for that. He doesn't see the beauty in the dark side of love."

I kneel beside you whispering hotly into your ear. "How the right combination of pain and pleasure can bring the ultimate ecstasy. How a simple look of dominance can make you harder than you've ever been before. How the overwhelming ache of your cock can force submission. How the utter humiliation, and pain brings you closer and closer to the edge with each throb of your cock."

My tongue traces the edge of your ear, "Do you want that Jeffrey?" I ask with an all knowing smirk in my voice.

You bite down harder on your lip, you don't want to give yourself away. Even though your body is telling me how badly you want it, you want me. Your mind is telling you just how wrong this is, that you shouldn't want your own brother to do this to you. Your body is trembling with the tremendous need that flows through you. The excitement and fear, mixing with the lust and ache that is fogging your mind. My patience wears thin, and I yank your hair forcing you to face me.

"Answer me bitch!" I growl glare into you eyes.

You whimper, looking away from my penetrating gaze, and whisper.

"Yes."

I touch my nose to yours and your eyes flash back to mine.

"Yes what?!" I say tugging on your hair.

"Yes Master." You shudder as the word passes your lips, signaling your submission to me.

_I know you best_

_Better than one might think_

_I know you better than I know myself_

_It's time for you _

_To make a sacrifice_

_It's time to die a _

_Little_

_Give it up_

Ah, sweet surrender. You're mine now dear brother. You've fallen into my trap, and like a predator I'll snatch you up. I let go of your hair and push you to the floor.

"Crawl to my room you worthless slut."

With that you fall to your hands and knees, bowing your head between your arms. You slowly crawl to my room as I walk by your side. The master and his new little pet. I grin at the thought. My new little pet, my little toy to pleasure me when I wish it. Once we reach the center of my room I stop.

"Get up!" I growl and you quickly scramble to your feet.

I slowly circle you, watching your body tremble under my possessive gaze. My fingertips graze your stomach and your muscles tense as you gasp softly. I move behind you my breath hot against your neck.

"Tell me how long you've wanted this Jeffrey. How much you've ached for this complete domination. How long you're craved to be treated like a worthless whore. How much it turns you on, that it's your own flesh and blood making you his bitch."

I smirk seeing you shudder at my words, trying desperately to keep your hand from rubbing your cock. The thin pajama pants, soaked with your arousal.

"Mmmm so long, I need it. . .crave it. Treat me like a slut. That's all I am master." You reply letting your head fall to face the floor.

I slowly lick up your neck, "Good boy, now take off those fucking pants and get your ass on my bed."

"Yes Master." You reply biting your lip and slipping out of your pants. I growl as your ass presses against my cock for a second. I slap it hard and you whimper.

"On the bed bitch!" I snarl.

You quickly obey climbing up onto the bed, and onto your hands and knees. I smirk sliding my hand along your back as I walk along the side of the bed.

"Mmm my pretty little pet. . .what should I do with you."

I walk away over to my closet opening the doors. I look back at you, your body quaking with anticipation. I grin darkly and dig through my closet pulling out a paddle.

"Perhaps this will do." I say sliding my fingers along the handle.

You whimper softly biting your lip, not quite the reaction I want.

"Nope not this," I say tossing it aside.

I dig back into my closet and pull out the whip. I turn to you with a dark grin as I slide it through my hand. I watch as your eyes grow wide, the trembling of your body ceases for a second. Your eyes glance over the whip, then up to my face.

"Yes, this is what you want isn't it. You want to feel this, feel the pain as it slices through your back. As the pain and pleasure goes straight to your already throbbing cock."

"Oohhh please. . ." You whimper.

"Oh look, my little pet is even begging for the sweet agony of it."

I grin darkly and move closer to the bed I slide the whip across your back and you shudder.

"I'm going to mark up this pretty little back of yours. Mmmm it will look so pretty with your blood sliding across it."

"Oohh god." You whimper your head falling between your arms.

I move away watching your body tremble with excitement. I smirk and raise the whip bringing it down over your back with a hard crack. You cry out a wordless plea for more. I hit you again and again leaving pretty red marks all over you back. You moan and beg, your cock dripping between your legs.

"Uhh fuck . . .mmm please. . . I need. . ." You can't even form a sentence as the pain and the pleasure rip through you.

"Mmm what do you need my pet?" I say tossing the whip aside and leaning over licking the blood that trickles over your back.

"Ahh uhhh need. . .mmmm. . .need. . . .cum."

I laugh darkly and pull away from you grabbing the cock ring from the night stand drawer.

"Not yet little one." I say slipping on the cock ring.

You whimper biting down hard on your lip as I stroke you slowly.

"Mmm so hard and throbbing. . .that must hurt." I say with a smirk.

All you can do is nod your head and I laugh.

"Lie on your back bitch!"

You obey immediately and roll over lying back on the bed whimpering loudly as the sheet rubs against your sensitive flesh. I strip off my boxers and crawl up straddling your chest my cock at your lips.

"Suck me." I growl staring down at you.

You moan and slowly open your mouth, taking the head into the wet heat of your mouth.

"Take more!" I thrust my cock deep down your throat and tears well up in your eyes as you nearly choke.

You are quick to obey and start sucking me hard, swirling your tongue around my cock. I glance down at you and shudder at the sight. I quickly look away or I would surely cum. I growl and pull away unable to take anymore of the searing heat of your mouth.

"Enough!" I growl and move off you. I look over at you and glare into your eyes. "Get on the floor you worthless slut."

You slide off the bed to the floor, on your hands an knees once more you glance back at me over your shoulder and I bite back a moan. The wanton look on your face, the tremble of your limbs, the panting moans is pushing me closer and closer to the edge. I can't take it anymore, I need to bury my cock in your ass.

I move to the floor behind you and slide my fingertips up the backs of your thighs.

"Beg for my cock whore, prove yourself worthy." I growl grinding against your ass.

"Uuhh goddd please master. . .I need it so bad. . .I crave it. . .ram that big thick cock into my ass. . .please oohhh please."

That's all I need to hear. My nails dig into your hips and I slam into you hard.

"Aahhh yesss so fucking tight" I moan as I thrust into you hard and fast. You cry out clawing at the carpet below you. I reach down grasping your cock, feeling it throb in my hand.

"Mmmm Like that didn't ya? Oooh does my little bitch need to cum? Hmmmm do ya? Does it hurt? Mmmm I bet it does."

All you can do is whimper and moan as the relentless assault of pain and pleasure consumes your body. I lose control, the velvet vise of your ass overloading my senses. The need to cum overwhelming I slam into you wildly.

"Aaah fuccckkk ohh shittttt YESSS!!!" I cum hard flooding into your ass with a loud growl.

I moan watching my cum run down the backs of your thighs. I slip out from you watching your body barely able to hold itself upright. Tears stream down your face as you look back at me. I grin and reach under you sliding the cock ring off you.

"Cum for me bitch. Spurt all over my hand."

With that you cry out, your body shudders with your release. Your hot seed spurting over and over into my hand.

"Mmmm so pretty when you cum for me." I bring my hand up to my lips and slowly lick it clean as you collapse in front of me.

I grin darkly looking over you. You're mine now dear brother, a part of me forever.

_You are a part of me._


End file.
